The Sakabatō's Edge
by n00btmntfan
Summary: Nagao, an old foe from Kenshin's past, raises his ugly head once again when he begins assassinating politicians. The police come to Kenshin for help, not knowing that he has an 8 year old score to settle with Nagao. Can Kenshin keep from flipping his sakabatō over when Nagao has wronged him so deeply, when he knows that Nagao is a monster even worse than someone like Jinei?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note, PLEASE READ: I'm new to the Rurouni Kenshin fan club, but I just wanted to write this. My knowledge base only pulls from the anime series and the OVA movie Trust and Betrayal. I have not read the manga, so if you're looking for a completely canon story, this is not going to be it. But it occurred to me that some stuff had to have happened to Kenshin during his ten year exile as a wanderer, and thus the idea for this story was born. This story is set after the incident with the pirates but before the plot arc involving Shishio.**

 **Trigger warning: mention of sexual assault. Content warning: violence and mild language.**

 **A note about my writing style: I attempt to incorporate a little bit of Japanese into my work to add to a sense of authenticity. However, I understand there are at least two schools of thought for transliterating Japanese words into the Latin alphabet. Since my knowledge is limited, mine is going to be a mix between the schools, based on my very limited knowledge of Hiragana and what I most commonly see in English subtitles. I may be missing a few macrons here and there, so please forgive me for that. I will limit my usage to words I actually know, and if I use them incorrectly, I pray that any Japanese speakers who might read this will forgive my stereotypical American ignorance.**

 **A note about geography: I am** ** _not_** **an expert on Japan. I did some brief research on political maps of Japan trying to find a good city for some of the events of this story to take place in, but of course I could only find major cities, not small ones. And there were even fewer I could find the history of to see whether or not it would be plausible for them to be a setting during the Meiji Restoration. Eventually I settled on "A small town outside of Hamamatsu." Since I couldn't find the name of a small town outside of Hamamatsu, that's just what I'm going to call the location. Kenshin's time there takes place just before Hamamatsu became a prefecture (which I believe was in 1871—in my story, Kenshin was there in 1870), and of course, by the time the main events of my fan fiction take place, Hamamatsu has been incorporated into the Shizuoka Prefecture. Again, should there happen to be any experts on Japan who feel like reading an ignorant American's take on a Japanese story, I pray they will forgive me for any errors I make. High school was a long time ago for me, so I don't remember a ton about the Meiji restoration—not that it was even covered beyond a brief mention of how it affected world affairs. But in college I took non-western literature, and my paper was on Ōe Kenzaburō's** ** _The Silent Cry._** **Super depressing book, by the way. My very long winded point is that I'm not exactly a genius on this subject, but I'm going to try my hardest to be accurate.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Lastly, a disclaimer.** ** _"Rurouni Kenshin" and all derivative works are the intellectual property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. n00btmntfan is not associated in any way with the producers of "Rurouni Kenshin." This story is nothing but a fan-based expansion and commentary on the source material and should not be understood as anything beyond that._**

* * *

He still dreamt of her, sometimes.

She was a part of his past he could not forget, and in dreams she would come to him, placing her cushion-soft lips against his.

 _Nakami._

Sometimes, he woke with the word on his lips, though not as often as he woke with Tomoe's name still dancing through his consciousness. Either way, he was struck with a lingering grief he knew he could never overcome. Each woman had died because of him. Tomoe, because of his own blade. Nakami, because of his foolishness. He could not think of Nakami without thinking of Tomoe—without thinking of all the sins of his past, without thinking of how he never deserved to find joy again.

Then, however, he would remind himself of the new life he had found, and the new joy which had come with it, even if he did not deserve it.

Such a morning was this one, when he woke from dreams of Nakami. After sparing a moment of thought for Tomoe, he swiped the moisture from his eyes, stood up, and stretched, thinking of Kaoru and the others. Soon Little Suzume and Little Ayame would be there, and it would be time to watch them. He put on a smile, put on his clothes, and walked outside. He began as usual by going for a run, then heading to the kitchen and starting the fire to prepare breakfast.

But try as he might, Himura Kenshin could not shake the thoughts of his past which danced around the fringes of his mind this morning. Even though the dreams were fleeting, the memories they brought back were not.

Nakami. Tomoe. All the men he had mercilessly slain.

A tear escaped and rolled down Kenshin's cheek.

Why today? Why did thoughts of these things plague him today, when the sun was bright and cheerful in the East?

A sense of portent crept over him.

No. No, surely this was just another distant memory come back to haunt him. If dreams of his past from ten years ago still visited him at night, why not a memory only 8 years old? It made sense.

However, Kenshin thought, since he had come to stay at the Kamiya dojo, the darkness of his dreams had softened. He found his sleep to be dreamless for the most part. Even in the daytime his past did not haunt him, not when there was work to be done and smiling faces to be seen.

So why?

" _Ohayō_ ," Kaoru chirped merrily from the kitchen door.

Kenshin found himself struggling to reply the simple "good morning," or even to say her name. He quickly wiped the tear from his cheek before turning around, and then he put on a wide smile and waved. "And how are you today?"

"Beautiful. The sun is shining so bright and clear this morning. It's been a while since I've seen a sunrise so pretty."

" _Hai_. It seems to paint the whole world in pink, it does. Like the sky is blushing from how beautiful the sunlight's face can be. It's amazing what a lovely face can do to all those around it."

A trace of pink danced across Kaoru's cheeks. "Oh, Kenshin. You speak so prettily sometimes."

For a moment, Kenshin's heart softened as he looked at Kaoru's face. She was so innocent and kind, and she was without a doubt lovely. He could not fully deny the feelings that had been welling up inside of him for weeks now, but he always shoved them away. He had loved Tomoe, and she had met a brutal death that left him scarred in more ways than one. When he had the audacity to love Nakami, her fate was perhaps even worse than Tomoe's. And both deaths, he reminded himself for a second time that morning, were his fault. Tomoe's through his actions, Nakami's through his inaction. What would happen to Kaoru if he dared to love her too?

After all, she had already been targeted by Jinei because of him.

He turned away from her and went back to stoking the fire, hoping to hide his fallen expression from her.

It did not work.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "You seem…"

" _Īe,_ it's nothing," Kenshin said quickly. He forced a smile and glanced back at her. "I just was thinking of all the things I have to do today, that I was."

Kaoru was quiet for a moment. Kenshin had the feeling she was sizing him up, or maybe she was wondering whether she should pursue the matter. "Well…I'll be in the dojo practicing a bit before Yahiko wakes."

"A good plan, Kaoru-dono. It would do no good to let your skills weaken while teaching your apprentice."

"Yes…well…call if you need anything."

"That I will, Kaoru-dono."

Kenshin listened as Kaoru's footsteps faded and let out a sigh.

 _It looks like it's going to be a day for memories, that it does._

* * *

As it proved, however, the sense of portent came to nothing. The day passed uneventfully. Due to the intensity of the training schedule for the day and the private lessons Kaoru had to give, Kenshin spent most of the day by himself, tending the household chores, lost in memories. As he tended the garden, his thoughts drifted back to the day he and Tomoe had first planted a garden together. He thought of the harvest and the long winter they spent together. He thought of the first time their lips met. He thought of his promise to protect her—a promise he had broken in the worst possible way. He still shuddered at the thought of his blade biting through her flesh as he killed the man standing behind her. True, she had saved him. He had not seen the dagger in her father's hands. But knowing that his life came at the cost of hers had made him wish she had lived and he had died.

As he prepared the evening meal in the kitchen, he thought of how he had done the same eight years ago for the Hayashi household, helping to prepare meals for Nakami's ailing father, and the long days of tending the rice paddies while waiting for harvest. It was the longest he had ever stayed in one place since disappearing into the life of a wanderer—three months. Within a month, he had found himself falling in love with kind, compassionate Nakami.

Perhaps if he had broken his vow never to slay again, she would still be alive.

"Hey, Kenshin." Sanosuke's voice came from the kitchen door. "Any chance you made enough for me tonight?"

A half-hearted grin came to Kenshin's lips. "Of course, Sano. I was expecting you."

"Hey, what's with the weird look on your face?"

"Nothing. It's been a long day, it has. I am weary."

"Heh. That Kaoru keeps calling you a freeloader, but you do more work around here than anyone else."

"You would be more than welcome to come help any time."

"Nah…housework is for women." A devilish grin crossed Sanosuke's face. "And men who look like them."

Kenshin pressed his lips together into a thin line. Any other day, he might have laughed, but today he was in no mood for joking about.

Sanosuke broke out in raucous laughter. "Just kidding, Kenshin! You don't have to take everything so seriously, you know!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. It was hardly the first time he had been told he was less than the most masculine individual, or that he looked weak. The joke was always on his opponent, however. He could not help but grin at the thought. His smile widened even further as he thought back to one of the first things Kaoru had said to him: _"You look much weaker than I expected."_

"Were I like Kaoru-dono, I would invite you to eat somewhere else this evening after such a joke, that I would," Kenshin said, chuckling. He paused to take a taste of the soup, and found it needed a touch of daikon.

 _Without the daikon, it tastes flat,_ Tomoe's voice echoed through his head.

The smile slid from his face.

"Hey, I didn't really mean it," Sanosuke said. "What's with the serious face all of a sudden?"

"The soup is lacking in taste." Kenshin forced a grin. "Much like yourself, Sano." He chopped up part of a daikon and tossed it in. "How fortunate that the soup is easy to fix."

Sanosuke laughed again. "Your words are sharper than your _sakabatō._ I'm wounded, really."

"I can see. Hopefully your wounds will not prevent you from joining us for dinner."

"Of course not! No wound is a match for the legendary appetite of Sagara Sanosuke!"

"Nor a match for your ego."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru rounded the corner. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but the police chief is here to see you."

"Again?" Sanosuke said, raising an eyebrow. "At this rate, you'll be on the police force."

"I have no desire for that, I do not." Kenshin untied the straps holding back the sleeves of his shirt and dusted the dirt from his clothes. "Where is he now, Kaoru-dono?"

"In the dojo," Kaoru said. A trace of apprehension flittered across her face, belied only by the wideness of her eyes.

"I will go see him. Don't worry yourself, Kaoru-dono. I'm sure everything is fine, that it is."

As Kenshin walked toward the dojo, he was hit again with a sense of portent. The image of Nakami smiling flashed before his eyes, followed by the horrible scene of her death. He held in a shudder.

Why was he thinking about these things today? What news could the police chief have for him?

When he walked into the dojo, he saw the chief stood reading the plaques hanging on the walls.

"Chief?" Kenshin said.

The chief turned around. "Himura-san, I…had hoped you would speak with me alone." He looked past Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin did not need to look to know that Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke stood behind him. "Anything you have to say to me can be said to my friends, that it can."

"Very well, if you insist. I have come to you regarding the matter of Nagao Keiji."

Kenshin's eyes flew wide for an instant before he forced them closed. "I have never heard of this man," he said, as casually as possible.

"In all of your missions, you never once heard his name?"

"Ten years ago, I heard many names. I have forgotten most of them."

"This man's tactics were brutal, a disgrace to the regime he stood for. He targeted women and children and…did such things as are not fit to be said in front of women and children." The chief glanced pointedly at Yahiko and Kaoru. "Yet because he was so effective in his work, the old regime did nothing to stop him."

"There were many such men on both sides who were allowed to continue in tactics such as those you mention, that there were. Had I known the truth of the matter then, I may not have lent my sword to the cause."

The chief sputtered for a moment. "The truth of the matter, Himura-san, is that the revolution is over, but this man continues on in his evil ways. I am begging you—help us to find and stop him. He has allied himself with the yakuza and uses this power to assault anyone prospering under the Meiji government. None of our best police swordsmen or gunmen can stop him. We need you."

Kenshin clenched his fists to keep his hands from twitching. To think that Nagao was still out there wreaking havoc made his blood boil.

 _I should have killed him,_ he thought _. I should have killed him then and there. Such men do not deserve to live. I will find him, and I will bathe the world with his blood—_

Shock and shame flooded Kenshin. In a heartbeat, just _thinking_ about Nagao, he was ready to murder.

"I am afraid I cannot help you this time," Kenshin said firmly. "This is a matter for the police, not peaceful wanderers."

"But Himura-san!"

"You are welcome to join us for dinner if you so please, Chief. But I will not speak with you on this matter any longer, that I will not."

The chief scowled. "Very well, Himura-san. If you change your mind, please come to us."

Kenshin offered a shallow bow in reply.

Still scowling, the police chief left the dojo and walked along the path until he disappeared through the main gate.

"Oy, Kenshin, shouldn't you have helped them?" Sanosuke said. "This Nagao sounds like a bad character."

"Please help yourselves to dinner," Kenshin said. "I fear I have no appetite tonight, that I do not. I think I may be falling ill. I am going to retire now." He turned and headed towards the sleeping quarters.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called.

Kenshin did not turn around.

At least now he knew why he had dreamed of Nakami.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed please take a moment to let me know your thoughts! If you like my writing, you can check out my other fanfics, or you can check out my profile bio for info on my original published novel (which is way better edited than my fanfics).**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin had barely made it across the lawn to the sleeping quarters before Sanosuke and Yahiko were at his side.

"Hey, this isn't like you," Sanosuke said, grabbing Kenshin by the shoulder. "So why are you acting so afraid?"

Kenshin turned to Sanosuke with a glare. "I am not afraid of this man."

Sanosuke returned the glare without shrinking. "Then why won't you help the police find him?"

"The last time I helped the police with something, Kaoru-dono was caught in the middle of it. I have no wish to endanger her again."

"Is that so?" Kaoru's voice came from behind them. "You think I can't handle myself, is that it? I'll have you know I broke Jinei's Shin-no-Ippou all on my own." She pushed past Sanosuke and Yahiko and stood in front of Kenshin. "If this creep comes after me, he'll regret it."

 _Yes, yes he will,_ Kenshin thought. He imagined plunging a blade straight through Nagao's heart if he even dared to look at Kaoru.

"W—why are you so angry?" Kaoru said, her eyes widening.

Kenshin realized he was scowling. He forced his face to relax and put on a smile instead. "No doubt Nagao would regret facing the Kamiya Kasshin style, delivered in its full wrath by the assistant headmaster. Still, I have no wish for you to need to defend yourself from such a man, that I do not, Kaoru-dono."

"But Kenshin, the police _need_ your help. Are you going to stand by while unspeakable things are happening to innocent women and children?"

Heart breaking, Kenshin turned away. "Friends, I have my reasons for not fighting this man. Now please, let me be."

"What reasons could those possibly be?" Sanosuke demanded. "What happened to the Kenshin who stands for defending those who cannot defend themselves? Who's this coward standing here in front of me?"

Kenshin wheeled around as anger bubbled up inside him. "I will not fight this man because if I do, I will surely end his life!"

Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko all stared at him, wide eyed.

"That's ridiculous," Yahiko said. "You defeated that awful Jinei without killing him. You've fought lots of men without killing them. What makes this guy special?"

"You do know him, don't you, Kenshin?" Sanosuke said.

Kenshin hung his head.

Kaoru walked over to Kenshin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin, we are your friends. You can tell us anything."

Kenshin looked into Kaoru's face. She was so innocent, so pure, so sweet.

She did not deserve to be burdened with such a heavy story.

"Please, Kaoru-dono," he said, unable to raise his voice above a whisper. "I need to be alone."

"At least promise you'll think about helping the police," Kaoru replied. "I can go with you and stop you from killing, if that's what it takes."

"Yeah, me too," Yahiko added.

"And me," Sanosuke said. "We won't let you break your promise."

A small smile crept onto Kenshin's face. "I do not deserve such friends as you, I do not. Very well. I will consider the matter further."

* * *

Kenshin stood alone in the wooded area just outside the outskirts of the city. He came here every night after the others had fallen asleep, in order to practice his _Hiten Mitsurugi_ style. Tonight, however, he had trouble even drawing his sword.

 _"You do know him, don't you Kenshin?"_ Sanosuke's words echoed in Kenshin's mind.

 _Know him?_ Kenshin thought. _I was sent to assassinate him during the revolution ten years ago._

The scene flashed before Kenshin's eyes as though it was happening in front of him. Nagao's few remaining men, their weapons poised to strike. Kenshin, his sword dripping with the blood of those he had slain already. Nagao, holding an innocent woman with his blade to her throat. "Just try attacking me, Battousai," Nagao had called. "Her life will end."

Kenshin shook his head, chasing the scene away.

 _Know him?_ Kenshin thought. _I fought him in that little town outside of Hamamatsu eight years ago._

Another memory leapt to life in the clearing before him.

Kenshin, driving Nagao and his thugs away from the Hayashi household, the _sakabatō_ gleaming in the moonlight. Men, in various states of bruised ribs and broken bones crawling away from the scene like the cowards they were. Nagao, holding up his illegal sword and shouting, "I know who you are, Battousai! I swear you will regret this day."

But Kenshin, in his still youthful conceit, assumed he had driven away Nagao and his thugs forever. After that incident, nobody bothered the townsfolk or the Hayashi household for protection money any longer. After that incident, the police officer assigned to the town had much less work to do.

Once again, Kenshin shook his head to clear away the memory.

 _Know him?_ Kenshin thought, as his hands began to tremble. _After what he did to Nakami, I can never forget his name._

The worst memory of all sprang into Kenshin's mind like a vicious predator.

Nakami, hanging naked in the town square, her beautiful body beaten and bruised from head to toe, her throat slit, and an unmistakable substance still dripping from her body along with the trail of blood. Tied next to her was a note addressed to him. _"Battousai—do you regret your actions yet? Come back to this town again and many more will meet this fate."_

Kenshin could not chase the memory away. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, barely holding in the sobs that wracked his chest.

 _Nakami!_

Rage coursed through him. If it was aid that the police wanted, he would give it to them. Surely Nagao Keiji would be executed for his crimes. All Kenshin had to do was capture him for the police, and the legal system would take care of the rest. Kenshin could still ensure he would not break his vow while bringing the vile human being to an end.

A small part of him wondered if there was a distinction.

Another part of him cared not at all.

But would he be able to do it? Would he be able to face Nagao without murdering him? Would he be able to hold back his own desire for retribution?

Kaoru's voice echoed in his mind. _"I can go with you and stop you from killing, if that's what it takes."_

He remembered his thoughts after facing Jinei. _With companions such as these, I will never return to being a manslayer._

Kenshin climbed to his feet, full of steely resolve. "I will do this," he said aloud. "I will do this for Nakami."

With that, he drew his sword and began running through the basic forms of the _Hiten Mitsurugi_ style _._

After all, he had to be ready.

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin woke to fading dreams of Nakami and a terrible pain in his shoulders. As he sat up and slowly stretched, he thought of how perhaps the last _Ryu-Tsui-Sen_ he practiced had been a bit more forceful than it ought to have been. He stretched for a few more minutes before rising, getting dressed, and heading out for his early morning run. The sky was just beginning to blush from the morning light, and the air was cool and crisp. On an ordinary day, Kenshin would have admired the beauty around him. But today was the day he would go to the chief of police and agree to help take down Nagao Keiji. Just thinking the name filled Kenshin with an indescribable rage. It would take all of his friends' help to keep him from turning murderous.

Would it be enough?

Finally, after having finished running, he headed back to the Kamiya property. He spared a moment to blot away the sweat from his brow and wash his hands before starting on breakfast. First, he lit the fire. Then he began by washing rice, carefully pouring out the starchy-white water between rinses and scrubbing the little grains together between his fingers. Once the task was complete, he transferred the grains into a steamer, added water, closed it tightly, and set it over the fire. He was about to start on the fish when a voice interrupted him.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked over his shoulder to see Kaoru standing in the doorway. It was a familiar scene; she often came to greet him in the morning while he prepared breakfast. Today, however, it was different. She did not smile, and no merry _ohayō_ came from her lips. She looked worried. The sight tugged at Kenshin's heart. Perhaps his behavior the day before had frightened her.

" _Ohayō,_ Kaoru-dono," he said, putting on his gentlest smile for her.

Kaoru said nothing for a moment. " _Anou_ …I wanted to talk." _[AN:_ 'Anou' _is equivalent to 'um.']_

"I am happy to listen, that I am," Kenshin replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The man the police want you to help them with…do you really not know him?"

Kenshin sighed. "It is most unfortunate, Kaoru-dono, that I was not truthful with the police chief. As I said, it is my fear that I will slay this man if I fight him. By pretending not to know him, I hoped to avoid being asked to fight him, that I did."

"How—how do you know him?"

Kenshin turned his attention back to the fish, carefully running his knife along the fish's belly in order to gut it. For a brief moment, he imagined doing the same thing to Nagao. He sighed again. "You must understand it is not easy for me to talk about. But I can tell you I was sent to assassinate him during the revolution. I failed in my mission because he used a woman as a shield to escape. Not wanting to endanger the woman, I did not attack. Rather, I waited until he had run, then pursued at a distance. I found the woman dead, but no trace of him anywhere."

"How horrible," Kaoru whispered.

"It is far from the worst of his sins, but I would rather not speak of him any longer."

"Kenshin, you know you can tell me anything."

"And I appreciate that, that I do. But some tales are not fit to be told to anyone, let alone someone as cheerful as Kaoru-dono. I have already taken the smile from your face, and that is a great sin, that it is."

"So, are you going to help the police chief find him?"

" _Hai_." Kenshin finished cleaning the fish and set it over the fire.

"I will come with you when you go to fight him, then. All of us will."

"I do not know if that is wise. He will likely try to kill one of you."

"Well, I for one would rather die than see you become a manslayer again."

Kenshin's eyes flew wide. " _Oro…?_ "

Kaoru blushed. "That is to say, I'm willing to risk my life to help you keep your vow."

Kenshin blinked rapidly and gave his head a shake. "Brave as always, Kaoru-dono, that you are. But…should harm come to you…"

 _…I might break my vow all the same._

"No need to fear, Kenshin," Kaoru said. "I can defend myself—as well you know."

 _Not from this man,_ Kenshin thought. _You have no idea what he's capable of, what depths he will sink to…_

"Hey!" Kaoru's eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. "I don't like that look. Don't you think I can take care of myself? Do you think I'm weak or something?"

"N—no, I would never think such a thing, that I wouldn't…"

"Then wipe that look from your face!"

"Of course!" Kenshin put on the best smile he could. "I'm sure all will go well, that it will."

"That's the spirit!" Kaoru said, pumping a fist in the air. "This will all be over in no time, and you can stop being so worried!" She grinned, hiding mouth behind her hand. "Let me know when you are ready to talk to the police chief, and we'll all go together!" With that, she left the kitchen, leaving Kenshin alone.

He only wished his enthusiasm matched hers.


	3. Chapter 3

"And so, upon further reflection, Chief, I recalled who Nagao was. Though I had forgotten his name, I was sent to end his life during the revolution. I know full well what he is capable of and he must be stopped. Forgive my initial ignorance and harsh words."

Kenshin stood in the police chief's office, bowing slightly in apology. Behind him stood Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko. The sunlight filtered in through the west-facing window, brightly illuminating motes of dust in its beams.

The chief frowned. "Does that mean you will help us, then, Himura-san?"

" _Hai_ , that it does."

"And we will help also," Kaoru said, putting on her fiercest expression.

"Yeah," Yahiko added. "This creep won't hurt any more women or children when we're through with him."

Sanosuke cracked his knuckles. "He won't know what hit him."

"I appreciate your friends' candor, Himura-san," the chief said. "But I fear that only Sagara-san is fit to aid you in this matter. I will neither have a woman nor a child anywhere near this man."

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru and Yahiko with a twinge in his heart. "I agree, Chief."

Kaoru's eyes flew wide. " _Nani?_ But Kenshin…"

"Yeah, Kenshin," Yahiko shouted. "You need our help, or—"

Kenshin frowned and narrowed his eyes at them. "I _said,_ I agree with the chief."

Kaoru looked utterly crestfallen. Yahiko took a step back, looking apprehensive.

Kenshin made an attempt to soften his expression and smile. "No fear, my friends. Sano will keep me on the right path, that he will. Right, Sano-san?"

"Right," Sanosuke said. He winked at Yahiko and Kaoru. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Aw," Yahiko muttered. "I wanted to take this creep down."

"A noble aspiration," the chief said, "but one you are not yet ready for, young one."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ young."

"Now, Myōjin-kun, Kamiya-san, if you will leave us men be—we have things to discuss."

Kaoru shot Kenshin a look that said she was going to beat him over the head with her wooden sword later. Shrugging, Kenshin offered her a guilty smile. Her scowl deepened as she turned and left the room with a despondent Yahiko following her.

Once the door had closed, the chief drew a deep breath and sighed. "You have no idea what a relief it is that you have come to aid us, Himura-san. Just before your arrival here, we received news that another government official has been targeted by Nagao. Per Nagao's usual method, he began by…"

"…by attacking the official's family," Kenshin said. "Doubtless, he raped and murdered the official's wife and hung her body in one of the city squares."

"That bastard," Sanosuke said, clenching his fists.

"Your memory of Nagao's tactics serves you well—even if you forgot his name initially." The chief sighed. "However, it was not only the official's wife, but his sixteen-year-old daughter also. Having just received this news, I have not been to the scene of the crime to investigate it myself. I'm asking you to come with me."

Kenshin's stomach churned. The image of Nakami flashed before his eyes for a moment. "If that is your wish, Chief."

* * *

Kenshin stepped down out of the carriage and into the city square with Sanosuke and the chief following close on his heels. The two women had already been cut down and covered with blankets, but the chief still lifted the blankets up to investigate. Kenshin spared a pitying glance at the bodies, relieved to see that at the very least they had been treated with more dignity than Nakami's had been. Nevertheless, the signs of rape and strangulation still marked their bodies in bruises and blood. They had suffered before their death, to be certain—but if Kenshin had to guess, their ends had been relatively quick.

Sanosuke cursed. "What kind of monster—"

"The worst kind of monster, Sano," Kenshin said, clenching his fists. "A man." He looked away across the city square, where he saw a man in government dress sitting on a bench. The man's face was buried in his hands. "Chief, is that man over there Nagao's target?"

" _Hai,"_ the chief replied _. "_ Tsukamoto is his name. He was recently promoted by Military Lord Yamagata to a high position. If Nagao follows his usual tactics, he will attack at the funeral wake for the wife and daughter. The last time this happened, an entire group of bystanders was murdered." The chief was silent for a moment. "Wait…what is this?"

Kenshin glanced down to see a piece of paper wrapped around the daughter's wrist. He looked away again as the chief carefully removed it and opened it.

"Himura…" the chief began. He held up the note for Kenshin to take.

Kenshin took the note, a sense of apprehension filling him. "Chief, you should cover those bodies, that you should. We have seen enough."

"Of course." The chief quickly pulled the blankets back into place, hiding the women's shame.

"Oy, Kenshin, what does the paper say?" Sanosuke asked.

 _"The name Battousai is being whispered in the streets of Tokyo,"_ Kenshin read aloud, his stomach twisting. _"It is rumored the police call on him for aid. Should he interfere, his regrets will deepen. Battousai: you have been warned."_

Sanosuke put his hand on his chin. "What does that mean, your 'regrets will deepen'?"

Kenshin crumpled the paper in his fists. "It means you must guard Kaoru-dono and Yahiko at all times until this matter is resolved, it does. If he is well connected enough, he may find them. You have not even seen the full depths of his mercilessness."

"And you have, Himura-san?" the chief said.

"That I have," Kenshin said. "And I will spare you the details, Chief. Sano—you must go back to the dojo now."

"But Kenshin, who's going to—"

"I will simply have to be stronger than myself, that I will. With friends such as you and the others waiting, how can I break my vow? Please, Sano. Go protect them. Gensai, Megumi, Suzume, and Ayame too."

"It's as good as done, Kenshin," Sanosuke said. "Don't lose your way."

"I won't."

* * *

Kenshin spent the day late into the afternoon being filled in on reports of Nagao's goings on for the past several months. A brutal and grizzly trail followed in the criminal's wake; from Hamamatsu to Shizuoka to Tokyo, one by one he struck down various government officials. Sometimes it was officials as high as leaders of cities; other times, it was the policemen in small villages. Anyone in the employ of the Meiji government seemed to be potentially at risk. However, it was not just government officials who were targeted—rival gangs were targeted and slaughtered as well. It appeared that Nagao had been working to amass a tremendous amount of wealth. Lastly, on the long list of crimes, was a history of demanding protection money from people in smaller towns and making people pay the ultimate price should they fail to pay up.

Kenshin pored over the seemingly endless list of victims' names; the list only covered the past six months, but Kenshin knew that Nagao's yakuza activity stretched back much farther than that. He had been involved in such things since the revolution.

 _I should have killed him then, during the revolution,_ Kenshin thought. _He killed the woman he took hostage regardless—and in my heart, I knew he was going to kill that woman no matter what I did. Why did I not attack? If I had sacrificed that one woman's life, then none of the evil this man has done would have happened. In the end, what good did my holding back achieve? A decade of bloodshed and inhumanity._

He shook his head. _No. That woman's life was not mine to take._

 _But really, was anyone's life mine to take?_

"You have been rather silent, Himura-san," the Chief said. "Have you noticed anything in those reports?"

"Yes, there is a trend," Kenshin said. "He seems to wait for new moon to make his initial attacks. I can't understand why he would have made his most recent attack when the moon is almost full. Is he growing bolder?"

"The official's inauguration was set for tomorrow," the chief said. "Perhaps he wished to delay it to a later date?"

An unpleasant thought popped into Kenshin's mind. "Perhaps. Or perhaps he was trying to send another message."

"What message might that be, Himura-san?"

Kenshin frowned. "I have heard of him attacking near full moon only one other time—and he left a message for me then, as well, warning me not to interfere with him any longer."

The chief narrowed his eyes. "I feel that perhaps you may not have been entirely truthful with me. Have you had contact with this man since the revolution?"

"Only once, in a small town outside of Hamamatsu. He was similarly collecting protection money from the people of the village. I thought I had driven him away…but I was wrong. That was when I saw the full depths of his mercilessness, Chief. I have no wish to speak more of it, that I do not."

"Very well. Keep it to yourself. But if you can think of anything that might aid us, I ask that you do not refrain from sharing it."

"Of course, Chief."

"You are free to go for now—but come back before sundown. The wake will begin once the sun is set, and I need everyone in place beforehand."

"Understood."

"Himura—I am curious. I understand your vow never to kill again, and I find it a noble aspiration. However—taking Nagao's life instead of 'driving him away' would have saved countless lives."

Kenshin chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment before replying. "That thought has occurred to me as well, that it has. But I am not an arbiter of justice. That is the job of others. I am only a wanderer now, not a manslayer."

"You know that when we capture Nagao, his crimes will be worthy of execution, don't you?"

"I am aware of this, yes."

"Then I ask you not to hold back when you fight him. If killing him is what it takes to apprehend him, then that is what it takes. The end result will be the same regardless of your actions, Himura."

"If you are asking me to kill, Chief, then I will have nothing more to do with this."

"Do not kill him, then. But for the sake of the gods, Himura—do not let him escape."

Kenshin scowled. "I do not intend to."

* * *

Kenshin stood backed up against the wall of the dojo, cornered by Kaoru and Yahiko.

"And how could you just leave us out of it like that?" Yahiko shouted, planting a finger against Kenshin's chest. "We're part of the Kenshin group, too!"

"Yeah, and then you just send Sanosuke here to watch us like we need babysitting!" Kaoru yelled. "You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know! You even said you might kill this Nagao character without us to support you!"

Kenshin held up a finger. "Well…that's not exactly what I said…"

"You might as well have!"

"Ease up on him," Sanosuke said, unusually calm. "You didn't see what we did."

"So what if there was a note threatening Kenshin?" Yahiko shook a fist in the air. "We're not just leverage somebody can use to beat him!"

Kenshin sighed. "Sano…you told them about the note?"

Sanosuke scowled at Yahiko. "As a matter of fact, I didn't. So what I would like to know is how the little brat knows about it."

"Well, we followed you, of course," Kaoru said, folding her arms defiantly. "We aren't going to sit by and do nothing while there's a vicious murderer on the loose. Not when he does _that_ sort of thing to women."

Kenshin's stomach flipped. "You saw?"

"Just a glimpse, from a distance," Kaoru said, not backing down. "I covered Yahiko's eyes, though."

"Which was unfair!" Yahiko shouted.

"Trust me, Yahiko, you didn't need to see it."

"Kaoru-dono…I wish you had not come," Kenshin sighed. "You did not need to see it, either. I would never want you to be burdened with such a sight, that I would not."

"I'm not afraid," Kaoru said. "Neither is Yahiko. We're all going to help you fight this horrible Nagao, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now. When are you going to meet the police? Tonight? Tomorrow?"

"I cannot tell you," Kenshin said. "I am sorry, but I will not have you anywhere near this situation, Kaoru-dono."

"But Kenshin—"

"He said to stay away," Sanosuke growled. "I'm not happy about it either, Missie, but I'll be damned if you end up like those women I saw today."

"I can defend myself! Besides, you can't just march in here and tell the Assistant Headmaster what to do!"

Kenshin placed his face in his palm. It was a mistake coming back here; he should have stayed at the police station. "Kaoru-dono, can I speak with you outside?"

Kaoru paused for a moment, her eyes wide with curiosity. But then the scowl returned. "Why? So you can tell me I'm not good enough to help you out?"

"Nothing of the sort. Please come with me, if you will."

Sticking her nose in the air, Kaoru headed out of the dojo. Kenshin followed closely behind her, wondering exactly what he could say to make her understand. Once they were alone outside, Kenshin slid the door to the dojo shut.

"Kaoru-dono, please listen to me," Kenshin said. "You are brave and good and noble and strong, that you are. You were strong enough to break the Shin-no-Ippou on your own, and you were strong enough to save me from becoming a manslayer once again. But you must understand there are men with even less honor than someone like Jinei. Jinei was a madman, but not a coward. This Nagao is also a madman, but he is a coward who will sacrifice others to save himself. I would not have you become like the woman he took hostage all those years ago—or—worse."

"You think I'm weak enough to be taken hostage?" Kaoru said, scowling.

Kenshin hesitated, thinking of all the times Kaoru had gotten in over her head. "You are a capable fighter, Kaoru-dono, this much is true. You are stronger than many of the men I have met in my life, with tenfold courage. But Kaoru-dono…please…please do not put yourself in harm's way." He put his hands on her shoulders. "For my sake."

Kaoru blinked a few times. "All right. I won't put myself in harm's way."

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono. That puts my mind at ease, that it does. Now, I must go." He took his hands from her shoulders and turned away from her. "I need to practice, and I haven't much time left."

"You practice?"

Kenshin chuckled. " _Hai_. Do you think I could do what I do if I didn't?"

"Well, I suppose I never thought about it. It's just…I never see you practicing."

Shrugging, Kenshin started walked away. "I prefer not to be watched."

"Well, then…good luck, Kenshin."

" _Arigato._ If all goes well, I will see you tomorrow, Kaoru-dono. Give my regards to Sano and Yahiko."

With that, Kenshin walked through the school's main gate and headed for his usual training spot.

From there, he would have to go to the police station, and face the consequences of his past.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshin lurked in the shadows, scanning the crowd of people gathered for the wake. Everyone seemed in the mood appropriate for a wake; tears streamed from the eyes of some, others stood in glum silence. A young man, no more than sixteen years old, stood on the sideline with the unmistakable grief of one who has lost a lover. Kenshin's heart twisted—this must have been the sweetheart of Tsukamoto's daughter. Kenshin tore his eyes away from the pain that was all too familiar, forcing himself to keep good surveillance of the situation, ready to react in a heartbeat should Nagao appear. Tsukamoto himself looked wan and grim—compared to many of the political officers Kenshin had seen, there was very little fear in Tsukamoto's face. This man was full of grief and rage—he was not a man who would die in fear, begging for his life. Kenshin respected that.

A lantern flashed in rhythm, catching Kenshin's eye. But as quickly as it had begun, it ceased. He blinked a few times, wondering if it had just been a lantern behind carriage wheels.

More flashes in equal rhythm lit up on the other side of the procession.

 _This is it. They're attacking._

He ran from his place in the shadows, shoving his way through the crowd toward the police escort around Tsukamoto.

Seemingly out of nowhere, one of the mourners in the crowd drew a sword and leapt to intercept him.

"Chief!" Kenshin shouted. He easily deflected the blade with a swipe of his _sakabatō_ , then on the counter-swing struck the side of the assailant's neck with the blunt edge. The assailant went down in a second.

"No guns!" the chief shouted. "We can't risk hitting civilians! Police swordsmen, at the ready!"

Twenty more of the mourners threw back their cloaks, revealing concealed weapons. Swords rang as they were drawn from sheaths. They charged the center, headed straight for Tsukamoto.

"They've disguised themselves as mourners!" came a panicky cry from one of the policemen. "They—they've never—"

One of the swordsmen drove his blade through the panicked officer's throat and ripped it out through the side, sending a cascade of blood spraying through the air. Another officer raised his pistol, but too late—the shaky hand holding the gun was sliced clean off before the officer's head followed.

" _Sumimasen,_ " Kenshin muttered as he knocked a distinguished-looking gentleman down, barreling through the crowd at top speed. He leapt high into the air, swinging his blade down on one of the swordsmen in a fierce _Ryu-Tsui-Sen_ that knocked the swordsman flat on the ground. The smell of blood filled the air as the other swordsmen continued attacking the police.

The smell of blood. The smell of cruelty. The smell that sickened Kenshin to his core.

The smell of his own sins.

With a shout, Kenshin sprang between assailant and assailant, striking fierce blow after blow with his _sakabatō,_ knocking one man down after the other. But not fast enough. Policemen were still falling one by one. Tsukamoto stood tall, not a hint of fear in his eyes—only rage.

And then Kenshin sensed it. A presence in the crowd, a presence filled with pure malice and hatred.

The hairs on the back of Kenshin's neck stood up, all of his intuition screaming to duck. He did a somersault forward as a blade whipped through the air right where he had been standing. Springing to his feet, he wheeled around.

 _Nagao._

"I warned you, Battousai," Nagao hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Putting an end to your disgusting ways," Kenshin replied, narrowing his eyes. "You will pay for your crimes, that you will."

"Oh, but I thought you don't kill anymore. Or did that change after the lesson I taught you last time? What was her name? Hayashi Nakami, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare say her name," Kenshin snarled. "You don't deserve to say her name."

"I'll never forget the way she struggled." Nagao laughed. "Every woman struggles differently. It's what keeps things…invigorating. And she…she was especially invigorating."

"You bastard." Kenshin gripped his reverse-blade sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "You _bastard!_ " He lunged forward with a strike toward Nagao's shoulder; Nagao parried the blow and replied with a slash across Kenshin's chest. Leaping back a step to dodge it, Kenshin regained his posture and charged at lightning speed around Nagao, then struck from behind with a mighty blow.

Nagao fell forward to the ground as the blunt edge of the _sakabatō_ struck the back of his neck. He lay on the ground, paralyzed with the shock of it.

"This is a familiar scene," Kenshin said. "You, incapacitated on the ground because of me. You would have done well to heed my warnings then, too, Nagao."

"Kill him!" Nagao shouted. "Forget the target. Kill the Battousai!"

Nagao's remaining thugs circled around Kenshin and charged him recklessly. He narrowed his eyes, leapt into the air, and landed outside the ring of them. He swept the _sakabatō_ across their backs as he ran in a circle around them, knocking all save one them all to the ground in one blow. The remaining man stood, shaking. Kenshin readied to charge, when his intuition told him to leap to the side.

 _Nagao!_

Too late. A dagger bit deep into Kenshin's side as he coiled for the jump.

Nagao had crawled up from the ground, dagger in hand, ready to fight again. "I've gotten stronger since then, Battousai. Much stronger. And it would seem you've gotten weaker."

Clutching at his wound, Kenshin fought to regain a defensive stance. He could not in time, and Nagao landed a high kick against his chest, sending Kenshin flying back. More blood spurted from the wound in Kenshin's side.

"Ah, the smell of blood," Nagao said. "The only thing I love more than the screams of women."

Nagao's earlier words echoed through Kenshin's mind. _And she…she was especially invigorating._

Kenshin gritted his teeth and flipped the blade on his _sakabatō_ as he climbed to his feet. Hungry for blood, its sharp edge glimmered in the lantern light. "You're going to pay, Nagao. You're going to pay with your life."

"We'll see," Nagao countered.

For a moment, neither man moved.

Nagao bent down to pick up his sword.

Kenshin coiled to spring forward.

"Hyyyaaah!" Out of nowhere, Kaoru charged in and struck Nagao on the head with her _bokken_.

Kenshin's eyes flew wide with horror. _Kaoru-dono._

Nagao fell, but only for a moment. He grabbed Kaoru by the ankles and pulled her down to the ground with him, then swiped at her with the dagger. With a short scream, Kaoru leaned back far enough to dodge the blow. Then she cocked her arm and punched him in the face.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that!" Nagao shouted.

Seeing Kaoru's face turned something off inside of Kenshin, somehow dulling the blood-lust that raged within him. But it did nothing to the desire to see Nagao pay for his crimes. Kenshin re-flipped his _sakabatō_ and charged again, leaping up into the air and bringing the blunt edge down along the length of Nagao's spine.

Nagao didn't even yell. He simply fell to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

"You'll be lucky if that doesn't paralyze you," Kenshin hissed. He sheathed his _sakabatō,_ which was mercifully unstained with blood.

"Yes!" Kaoru shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "We got him, Kenshin!"

 _You promised,_ Kenshin thought, anger replacing the horror at seeing Kaoru so close to Nagao. _You promised you would not put yourself in harm's way._ It took every fiber of his being not to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

She drew back under the ferocity of his gaze. "Kenshin…?"

Kenshin shook his head to clear his expression and chase away the anger. Then, he drew a breath and surveyed the scene. Everyone had been captured or knocked unconscious, and the chief ran over with handcuffs to put on Nagao.

"Well done, Himura-san," the chief said. He raised an eyebrow at Kaoru. "And thank you for your help as well, Kamiya-san, though it was my understanding you would not be here."

"It was my understanding as well, Chief," Kenshin said. "Believe me."

"Well, it's a good thing I came," Kaoru said, sticking her nose in the air. "I'd like to think I played a key role in all of this."

Kenshin let out a chuckle despite his frustration with her. "That you did, Kaoru-dono. But tell me…where is Sano?"

"You mean my babysitter? He and Yahiko are fast asleep, thanks to a little something Megumi gave me. She was worried about you too, you know, and we both knew Sano wouldn't let me out."

"I'll leave you to settle…whatever this is, Himura-san," the chief said, shooting Kenshin a sympathetic look. "Rest assured that Nagao will be properly arrested and tried for his crimes, and face the utmost penalty for them."

Kenshin nodded. The chief replied with the same gesture, then took Nagao away.

"What does that mean, the utmost penalty?" Kaoru said.

"It means they will most likely put him to death," Kenshin said.

"Death? But Kenshin…if you captured him for them…and they do that…"

"I have given it thought already. It is the job of those in authority to decide whose crimes are punishable by death, not mine. He will face a fair trial. If death is his sentence, he earns it through the appropriate means." Kenshin frowned. "Some men _do_ deserve death, Kaoru-dono. I simply choose not to be the one who doles it out. It is not up to me to decide."

"Is that so? I saw you, Kenshin. I saw you flip your _sakabatō._ Why else do you think I intervened?"

Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes. "Then you have saved me once again, that you have. For that, you have my thanks. But still, Kaoru-dono, you said you would not put yourself in harm's way."

"I didn't put myself in harm's way," Kaoru said, smiling. "I knew I could help you without risking my life. I knew I was strong enough to fight Nagao, and that if worst came to worst, you would save me. I'm never in harm's way when you're with me, Kenshin."

"Your faith in me is truly humbling, that it is." He took a step forward to lay a hand on her shoulder. At the motion, a sharp pain in his side reminded him of the dagger wound he had sustained. He groaned and clutched at the wound.

"Oh, Kenshin, you're hurt! We have to get you to Megumi or Dr. Gensai as quickly as possible!"

"That we do. Lead the way, Kaoru-dono."

* * *

By the time they had arrived at Dr. Gensai's office, Kenshin felt light headed. The adrenaline from the fight had worn off, and if he had to guess, he had lost quite a bit of blood. The wound was much deeper than he had initially thought. It was true he had sustained worse, and had recovered, but that was always thanks to immediate medical attention.

 _That bastard,_ he thought. _I cannot believe I let him get the drop on me like that. I thought I had taken him down…_

 _Have I really gotten so much weaker?_

As he lay on the mat while Megumi and Dr. Gensai worked to treat his wound, he found himself drifting off to sleep despite the sharp pain of the sutures being stitched in. Everything seemed hazy. He looked up and saw a woman's face above him. For a moment, he did not recognize her, but then she came into focus. Young and beautiful, with deep brown eyes and long eyelashes.

"Nakami…" Kenshin whispered, reaching up and touching the side of her face. "Nakami…I'm sorry…"

His hand fell to the floor as he plunged into sleep.


End file.
